Long Way
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: [Oneshoot] AU, BL, OOC. Yunjae. Ada beberapa alasan bangun pagi untuk jogging dihari minggu/Aigoo… kenapa bisa fotonya yang seperti ini ada pada Yunho? Kenapa beruang itu tidak meminta foto bersama saja? Jaejoong kan bisa memberikan pose yang lebih cut—keren/besok akan jadi hari yang panjang, sepanjang perjuangan dan perjalanan hari ini. Long way. DLDR/ Mind to RnR?


**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle: Long Way**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast: Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, and other**

**Rate: Teen, PG-15**

**Pairing: Yunjae. Yunjae's belong to YJs!**

**Warning: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary: [Oneshoot] **AU, BL, OOC.

Ada beberapa alasan bangun pagi untuk _jogging_ dihari minggu/

Aigoo… kenapa bisa fotonya yang seperti ini ada pada Yunho?

Kenapa beruang itu tidak meminta foto bersama saja?

Jaejoong kan bisa memberikan pose yang lebih cut—keren/

Mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lasting for far 'n far, long way of wind and sand.

Life is a journey, sometimes we are a bit lost.

Let's just hear the voices of our hearts.

Let's believe and walk the road, which we can only see by closing

Our eyes [Long Way –JYJ]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Long Way © ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

Ada beberapa alasan bangun pagi untuk _jogging_ dihari minggu.

1. _Jogging_ itu menyenangkan dan menyehatkan! Jadi gak heran kalau banyak yang _jogging_ gak cuma hari minggu pagi tapi juga dihari-hari lain.

2. _Jogging_ bisa membantu untuk diet alias menurunkan berat badan :D

3. Nyari kecengan, hari minggu pagi banyak yang _jogging_, berarti banyak yang bisa di keceng!

4. Isi sendiri.

**Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Jam weker di kamar bernuansa putih, cute dan minimalis itu berdering dengan nyaringnya. Sontak saja makhluk yang tadinya tidur dengan sangat lelapnya itu terdepak dari alam mimpi. Uh, padahal tadi dia sedang bermimpi jadi pawang gajah. Dengan mata masih terpejam dia mencari jam weker itu dengan meraba-raba ke arah meja nakas disamping kasurnya.

**Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**—

**Klik**.

Tidur lagi.

Hari minggu itu memang hari yang indah untuk bermalas-malasan.

Sesosok _namja_ tampan menjurus _bishounen_ itu masih bergolek hangat dengan selimut motif gajah di kasurnya sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya dengan tidak karuan. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang berada di atas kasurnya dengan posisi miring dengan tangan menumpu kepala sedang melancarkan senyum manis kepadanya.

"Pagi _Hyung_…"

**Brukkk!**

Sontak _namja_ itu mendorong si tampan yang sedang tersenyum itu hingga jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai.

"Ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan dikamarku?! Ki—kita gak ngapa-ngapain kan?!" Jaejoong melihat dibalik selimutnya. Masih baju lengan pendek dan celana pendek selututnya. Dia menghela napas.

"Baru 5 detik juga aku masuk, mana sempat mau ngapa-ngapain _hyung_." Ucapan Yoochun itu diberi tatapan horror oleh Jaejoong.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya, "Ayolah _hyung_, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengapa-apakanmu. Walau cantik, kau itu terlalu galak, bukan tipeku."

Jaejoong melipat tangannya, "Jadi kenapa kamu masuk ke kamarku?"

Yoochun tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan menuju jendela kamar Jaejoong. Menyibak tirai berwarna putih itu dan membuka jendela dengan kedua tangannya. Menimbulkan kesan elegan ala tuan muda. (Tentu saja sebenarnya adegan yang bagus itu adalah adegan _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang membuka jendela di pagi hari).

"Ini hari minggu pagi yang cerah dan indah _hyung_." Ucapnya sambil menghirup udara segar.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Ayo kita _jogging_!"

"Nggak, aku mau tidur!" _Namja_ cantik itu kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya sambil menutup tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut.

"Ya! Ayolah _hyung_, ini menyehatkan lho, jarang-jarang kan kita latihan seperti ini!" rayu Yoochun sambil memaksa membuka selimut bermotif gajah itu.

"Aku perlu tidur yang cukup." Sahut Jaejoong dari balik selimut.

Yoochun mengernyitkan alisnya, "Ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur yang cukup ."

"Tidur yang cukup dan sehat berapa jam?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya.

"7-8 jam, _hyung_."

"Malam tadi aku tidur jam 2 malam, itu artinya aku baru tidur 5 jam kurang."

"Harusnya kau tidur mulai jam 9, itu baru tidur yang sehat." Sahut Yoochun. "Lagipula olahraga juga menyehatkan kok, _hyung_." Rayu Yoochun lagi.

"Tidak."

"Ayolaaaah…" Yoochun memaksa.

"Tidaaak." Jaejoong tetap menahan selimutnya.

10 menit kemudian…

Dan disini lah mereka berada. Di depan pintu rumah. Tampak Yoochun melakukan pemanasan dengan tangannya, sementara Jaejoong memasang tali sepatunya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Semangat dong Jae-_hyung_, ada banyak _yeoja_ cantik dan _namja_ yang bisa kau lihat saat _jogging_ nanti. Atau mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan Yunho-_hyung_."

"Aku lebih berminat pada kasur dan selimutku yang hangat itu."

"Sebentar lagi sinar mentari yang cerah akan menghangatkanmu, _hyung_."

"Kupikir matahari akan membakar kulitku nantinya," keluh Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, kau kan _namja_, masa takut pada matahari." Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo_!" sahut Jaejoong ketus. "Sudahlah. Ayo cepat!" seru _namja_ cantik itu lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong menyesali ucapannya itu.

"Hei nona cantik, mau berlari bersama?" Tanya beberapa _namja_ kepada Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda.

_Namja_ yang memakai celana hitam selutut dan baju sweater abu-abu itu mendelik kesal, "Aku _namja_!" geramnya sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Hei, nona cantik, mau berlari di jalan cinta bersamaku?"

Para _yeoja_ itu terkekeh pelan sambil melanjutkan lari mereka di jalanan Big East yang menyegarkan karena dipenuhi pepohonan hijau itu.

"_Yah_! Park Yoochun, sempat-sempatnya kau merayu yeoja dan meninggalkanku begitu saja!" amuk Jaejoong.

"Kasihan dia diomeli _yeojachingu_-nya karena jelalatan."

"Kamu jangan sampai seperti itu _chagi_!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik orang yang melewati jalan itu.

Yoochun mengibas rambutnya, "Wah, _hyung_. Kau membuat orang-orang salah paham."

"Itu karena kau bertingkah seperti ini. Memangnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku _jogging_, _eoh_? Jangan bilang hanya untuk melihat-lihat para _yeoja_ seksi itu."

_Namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu berdehem, "Tentu saja untuk kesehatan tubuh kita, _hyung_. Kau jangan galak-galak begitu _hyung_, nanti cantiknya hilang."

"Siapa yang kau bilang cantik?!" seru Jaejoong berniat melempar Yoochun dengan sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Ampun _hyung_, Cuma bercanda!" Yoochun menatap horror kearah Jaejoong. Walaupun cantik, tenaga Jaejoong kan tidak main-main.

Setelah beberapa kali memutari jalanan di dekat apartemen, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman Red Ocean, sesekali Yoochun bersiul ketika melihat beberapa _yeoja_ ber-_hotpants_ melewati mereka.

"Wow, cantik, mulus, putih dan sexy…"

"Sekali lagi kau bersiul seperti itu, botol minuman ini akan menyumpal mulutmu, Park."

"Wuah, slow down _hyung_. Kenapa _mood_ mu buruk sekali sih?"

"Karena seseorang sudah mengganggu hari mingguku yang tenang."

"Kalau kau terus galak seperti ini, nanti tidak ada yang naksir padamu, lho."

"Aku masih muda, dan aku belum memikirkan hal seperti itu."

"Wuah, lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho-_hyung_?" goda Yoochun.

"Memangnya apa hubungan dia denganku?!" Jaejoong balik bertanya, sedikit jengah karena selalu dihubung-hubungkan dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kalian terlihat memiliki _chemistry_ yang bagus, _hyung_."

"Dari sudut mana kalian melihatnya?!" dengus Jaejoong. "Kau membual, Park. Jangan terus-terusan hanya bermain."

Yoochun menggeleng tidak setuju, "Kita masih berada disaat-saat kita masih bisa bermain-main. Lalu apa kau itu menikmati hidupmu yang tampak monoton itu, _Hyung_?" Yoochun membayangkan saat-saat dimana Jaejoong pergi ke salon atau ke mall sendirian.

"Aku menikmati kehidupanku," sahut Jaejoong tegas.

"Kau menikmatinya sendirian, _hyung_. Apa tidak kesepian?"

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, lagipula ada kau, walaupun kau menyebalkan."

"Aku kan tidak akan selalu ada disampingmu, _hyung_. Ya sudah, aku ingin berkeliling sekali lagi. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau digoda para _namja_ payah itu." Jaejoong melirik kearah jalanan yang dilewati oleh beberapa orang yang sedang _jogging_ sambil mengerling pada Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ itu bergidik pelan.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, "Nikmati saja _hyung_, nikmati…" ucapnya lagi sebelum berlalu.

Merasa cukup lama ditinggal oleh sepupunya itu, Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba meredam amarahnya. _Namja_ bermata _doe_ itu berjalan keluar dari taman.

"Aaah... Jaejoong-_hyung_!" seru Changmin sambil mem-_pause_ _game_ miliknya.

Langkah _namja_ bermata _doe_ itu terhenti, matanya mengarah pada dua anak-anak yang sedang duduk dikursi taman itu. "Changmin-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini disini?"

"Berkencan," sahut Changmin ceria, dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kami sedang tanding game, Jaejoong-_hyung_."

"Itu sakit, Kyu. Lagipula aku kan hanya bercanda." Changmin mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul sahabat _evil_-nya itu.

"Rajin sekali pagi-pagi begini tanding psp di taman." Ucap Jaejoong. '_Aneh_,' batinnya.

"Sebelumnya kami tadi sedang _jogging_ bersama Yunho-_hyung_. Tapi dia entah menghilang kemana," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tadi katanya ingin membeli minuman isotonik. Tapi mungkin dia sedang merayu _yeoja_ cantik sekarang." Celutuk Changmin.

"Atau dia yang sedang dirayu para _yeoja_," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Oh benar, bisa jadi, bisa jadi. _Hyung_ kita kan tampan..." Sahut Changmin. "Eh?"

Changminbaru menyadari kalau sosok _namja_ cantik itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Lho, mana Jaejoong-_hyung_?"

"Sudah pergi."

"Aish, aku belum sempat bilang kalau aku ingin ke rumahnya nanti."

"Huh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mencoba makanan buatan Jaejoong-_hyung_ yang sangat enak itu! kemarin dia berjanji akan membuatkan kue untukku." sahut Changmin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

"Tidak Yoochun dan Yunho, mereka sama saja." gumam _namja_ yang memiliki hobby memasak itu. tiba-tiba manik matanya mendapati Yoochun yang sedang bermain bola dengan Junsu di taman itu, dengan suasana _background_ bling-bling pink.

"Ayo tangkap yang benar Suie!" seru Yoochun.

"Yah, Chunnie! Jangan melemparnya tinggi-tinggi! Aku bukan anjing _American Pit Bull_ yang bisa melompat tinggi." Seru _namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

"_Mianhae_, tapi kau kelihatan manis sekali." Yoochun tertawa renyah.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya. "Haah, harusnya aku sudah tahu kalau niat awal namja ini adalah untuk mendekati Junsu. Secara Junsu sering bermain bola di taman ini." Gumamnya menghela napas. "Aku pulang saja."

"Hai nona cantik—"

"Aku _namja_!" seru Jaejoong pada _namja_ yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Menyebalkan, menyebalkan!" gerutunya berjalan sambil menendang kaleng minuman yang ada di jalan itu.

**Klontang**!

**Jduk**!

"_Appo_!"

'_Astaga_!' batin Jaejoong sweatdrop, menyadari kalau baru saja dia menendang sebuah kaleng coca cola dan mengenai seseorang. "Ini _mainstream_ sekali…" lirihnya pelan.

"Siapa yang menendang kaleng ini!" seru seorang _namja_ yang memakai jaket abu-abu dengan celana training hitam itu.

"_Mianhamnida_, aku tidak senga—Yunho?"

Yunho mengelus dahinya yang memerah, "Huh? Jaejoong-_ah_, kau yang menendang kaleng ini, _eoh_?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Jaejoong jujur.

Yunho mengeleng-geleng, "Ckck, sudah buang sampah sembarangan, menendangnya sampai kena orang lagi, memangnya aku salah apa padamu..."

"Hei, aku tidak membuangnya, kaleng itu sudah ada dari tadi di jalanan dan aku menendangnya tidak sengaja mengenaimu!"

"Paling tidak untuk menjaga kebersihan, kamu harusnya memungutnya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, coba lihat, disana ada tempat sampah."

"_Hell_, memangnya kau pikir aku tukang pungut sampah, _mood_ ku sudah buruk, jangan menambahnya!"

"Hei, kenapa kau marah padaku, aku korban disini!" seru Yunho sambil memegang barang bukti berupa kaleng minuman isotonic itu.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja!" teriak _namja_ cantik itu sambil merebut kaleng itu dan melemparnya kearah lain.

**Jduk**!

"Grrrrrr!"

"_Omo_…" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Yunho menatap horror kearah kaleng itu dilempar.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

Tanpa aba-aba, kedua orang dengan jenis kelamin _namja_ itu segera berlari secepat mungkin. Diiringi oleh anjing besar berbulu hitam itu di belakang mereka.

"Guk!"

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Jae!" teriak Yunho pada _namja_ disampingnya yang juga ikut berlari.

"Maaf. Aku kan tidak sengaja! Itu karena kau membuatku yang sedang kesal menjadi semakin kesal!" balas Jaejoong. "Anjing itu tampaknya benar-benar marah."

"Kau pikir dia akan memaafkanmu?!" sahut Yunho berusaha mempercepat larinya.

"Tidak tahu! Apa aku harus mencobanya?"Tanya Jaejoong.

Saat itu juga Yunho ingin menggeplak kepala _namja_ cantik itu seandainya mereka tidak sedang dalam keadaan genting. _'Anak ini bodoh atau polos sih?!'_

"Kau bodoh atau polos sih?!" Yunho menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu, _eoh_!"

"Cepat lari."

"Guk! Guk!"

"Sepertinya diujung sana ada belokan, aku ke kiri dan kau ke kanan!" seru Yunho mengambil keputusan sepihak.

"_Ani_! Belokan ke kiri itu buntu, kalau kesana kau dan dia mengikutimu, kau akan berakhir digigitnya dan kena rabies."

Yunho terperangah mendapat jawaban dari _namja_ seperjuangannya melarikan diri dari anjing galak itu. Tidak menyangka kalau _namja_ cantik itu cukup perduli juga. Dan kalau dilihat dari dekat begini, cantik juga sih. Dan kulitnya benar-benar putih sekali.

"Eh, biar deh. Kamu ke kiri aja."

Gubrak. Hampir saja Yunho terjatuh karena terserempet kakinya sendiri.

"Yah! Kau ini!" Yunho benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ketembok karena pemikirannya yang memuji Jaejoong tadi.

Pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama lari ke kanan.

"A… aku tidak sanggup lari lebih jauh lagi!"

Napas mereka berdua mulai terengah, sementara anjing itu mulai memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

"Huaaaa, aku tidak ingin kena rabies!" Seru Jaejoong. "Hah… Ini alasan kenapa aku lebih menyukai kucing yang manis, lucu, lembut dan imut!"

Dia mulai berpikir ini memang benar-benar hari minggu yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Jae, bisakah kau tidak memuji kucing disaat seperti ini? Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Sepertinya… hah… anjing itu mengerti…"

"_M—mwo_?"

"Yah! Jangan memperlambat langkahmu kalau kau tidak ingin kena rabies!," seru Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan _namja_ bermata _doe_ itu, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena tangannya digenggam oleh tangan besar Yunho, menariknya agar tidak tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

_Namja_ cantik itu menatap Yunho yang berlari di depannya, membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat punggung kekar _namja_ itu dengan ekspresi terperangah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus rajin olahraga ke _gym_ mulai sekarang dibanding melanjutkan _hobby_ memasak di dapur atau _shopping_ di _mall_. Dia melihat perbedaan fisiknya yang cukup jauh dengan _namja_ tampan bermata tajam itu.

Perlahan jarak antara mereka dengan anjing itu terlihat menjauh, Jaejoong menoleh kearah belakangnya, "Hah… sepertinya anjing itu mulai menyerah mengejar ki—"

Guk!

Eh? Ternyata anjing itu masih mengejar wajah jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh.

"Uwaaaa…"

Tidak sengaja _namja_ cantik itu menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, membuat _namja_ tampan yang menggandeng tangannya ikut terjatuh, sementara sebelah sepatu _namja_ cantik itu terlepas dan terlempar tidak jauh darinya.

**Jduk**!

"Ugh… Hah… Jae, kau ada dendam apa sih padaku?" Yunho dengan posisi tiarap itu mengerang menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya yang lagi-lagi menghantam sesuatu. Jalanan beraspal.

Sementara _namja_ cantik itu mengelus lututnya yang lecet dan sedikit berdarah. Sepertinya mereka harus memasrahkan diri mereka digigit anjing itu dan kena rabies.

"_Andwae_!"

"Tangkap ini!" seru Yunho berdiri di depan _namja_ dengan bibir cherry itu sambil melemparkan sesuatu kearah anjing yang sedang mendekat dengan lidahnya yang menjulur itu.

Guk!

Anjing itu segera mengejar benda yang dilempar Yunho karena insting alami hewan itu.

"Haah… syukurlah…" _namja_ itu terduduk dengan napas terengah, "_Gwaenchana_?" _namja_ dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu menoleh ke belakangnya.

Mata bulat hitam itu membesar, lalu kedua tangan putih pucat _namja_ dengan bibir cherry itu memukuli Yunho, "_Yah_! Itu sepatu _limited edition_ milikku, kenapa kau melemparnya kepada anjing itu, _eoh_!"

Yunho melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya, "_Yah_! Hentikan! Tapi aku sudah berhasil menyelamatkan diri kita! Berterima kasihlah padaku!"

"Itu sepatu _limited edition_, hanya dibuat 25 didunia ini, kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menabung untuk membeli sepatu itu!" _namja_ itu masih memukul Yunho walau tidak keras karena tenaga mereka sudah terkuras karena berlari entah sudah berapa kilometer.

"Ini lebih baik dari pada kita kena rabies, lagipula kenapa kau memakai sepatu mahal seperti itu untuk _jogging_ sih," gerutu Yunho.

"Arrrrgh! Ini benar-benar minggu yang menyebalkan!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menatap lututnya yang lecet dan berdarah-darah karena dia memakai celana pendek selutut itu. Matanya kemudian mengarah pada kaki kirinya yang hanya memakai sebelah sepatu, sementara kaki kanan hanya memakai kaos kaki bergambar hello kitty. "Bagaimana aku pulang sekarang? Nyeker?" Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"_Neo_!" Jaejoong mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Yunho, "Bagaimana aku pulang kalau seperti ini!"

Yunho menyilakan kakinya sambil tersenyum hambar, "Yaaa, maaf. Itu tadi refleks karena ingin melindungimu, dan benda yang ada cuma sepatu itu tadi. Daripada rabies, begini kan lebih baik."

'_M—melindungi_?' Jaejoong memasang wajah melongo.

"Baik untuk dirimu, kau tidak terluka dan sepatumu masih ada sepasang!" sahut Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya kesal.

'_Astaga, tingkah anak ini manis sekali,'_ tatap Yunho pada namja berambut hitam yang panjangnya hampir mengenai bahu itu.

Jaejoong mencoba bangkit sambil merintih pelan karena lututnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Dan lagi dimana dia sekarang berada? Kenapa tidak ada satupun alat transportasi berbentuk mobil, bis, taksi, atau truk yang lewat? Kepalanya menoleh kanan dan kekiri.

"Hari ini _car free day_." Sahut Yunho seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Kau membawa ponsel? Aku ingin minta jemput Yoochun," ucap Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangan pada _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Yunho meraih saku jaketnya, "Aku membawa ponsel, tapi—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, _namja_ androgini itu merebut ponsel Yunho.

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak menyala?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Uh, itu, baterainya habis karena kupakai mendengarkan musik ketika _jogging_ tadi…" sahut Yunho polos.

"Arrrgh! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?! Kenapa aku tadi tidak membawa ponselku? Argh! Apa salahku?!" raung _namja_ cantik itu sambil berjongkok ingin pundung, mojok ditemani segala aura kemuraman di sampingnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan?" Nada khawatir terselip dalam pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kakiku sakit! Aku lelah dan aku tidak memiliki sepatu!" sahut _namja_ pencinta gajah itu kesal.

Yunho menghela napas, memang ini salah siapa sampai hal ini terjadi?

Dia berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong yang masih berjongkok, mata mereka bertemu pandang untuk beberapa saat sampai Yunho memutusnya karena mendadak berbalik dan berjongkok.

"Naiklah…"

Mata _doe_ Jaejoong membelalak, "_M—mwo_? _Shirreo_! Aku bukan _yeoja_!" ucapnya ketus.

"Jadi kau mau kutinggal sendirian disini?"

Jaejoong melotot, "Kau mau meninggalkanku setelah menghilangkan sepatuku?"

Yunho menghela napas, _'Sabar… sabar…'_

"Makanya, ayo naik."

"_Shirreo_!" sepertinya harga dirinya tinggi sekali, meskipun kedua kakinya luka dan membuatnya sulit berjalan.

'_Keras kepala,'_ batin Yunho Jengkel. "Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Seandainya hanya sebelah kakimu yang luka, aku bisa memapahmu. Atau kau mau kugendong ala bridal? Orang-orang bisa berpikir kita adalah pasangan kekasih yang baru kawin lari."

Jaejoong nyaris tersedak sendiri mendengar ucapan Yunho, "_Y—yah_!"

_Namja_ tampan itu berbalik, lalu melepas jaket miliknya, memasangkan hoddie jaket itu pada Jaejoong hingga menutupi kepala _namja_ berambut hitam legam itu, "Sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Kajja_, ayo naik."

"Ta—tapi-"

"Tidak ada alasan lagi!"

"_Arraseo_…" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil memakai jaket hoddie itu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil menggendong _namja_ cantik itu, "Kau ringan sekali, kau benar _namja_ bukan sih?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan.

"Tentu saja aku _namja_…" Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho.

**Deg!**

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Tanpa disadari ternyata wajah mereka berjarak kurang dari sejengkal, bahkan kedua orang itu bisa melihat bayangan diri mereka sendiri di dalam bola mata indah itu.

Mata hitam bulat itu benar-benar indah dan terlihat polos.

Dan mata musang itu benar-benar tajam dan berkharisma, membuat keduanya terperangkap dalam hipnotis pesonanya masing-masing.

"Tapi kau benar-benar kelihatan cantik Jaejoong-_ah_…" ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Bukannya marah, wajah _namja_ itu malah memerah, "A—aku ini tampan!"

Yunho berdehem, berinisiatif memutus adegan pandang memandang itu, takut kalau tiba-tiba dia kelepasan karena mereka sekarang sedang di jalanan.

"Haha, kau bercanda." Tawa Yunho mendengar tanggapan Jaejoong sambil kembali memandang lurus ke jalanan.

"Ish!" Jaejoong memiting leher Yunho.

"Uhuk! _Yah_! Jae… k—kau ingin membunuhku…? Hentikan!"

"Makanya jangan menertawakan diriku!"

"Kau tahu Jae, di kelas bahkan banyak _namja_ yang membicarakan kecantikanmu."

"Kau ingin kupiting lagi?"

"Wah, kupikir itu tadi sebuah pelukan yang erat," goda Yunho.

"_M—mwo_?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku kehilangan sepatu _limited_ _edition_-ku hingga kita jadi begini?!"

"Kau pikir gara-gara apa anjing itu mengejar kita?" Yunho balik bertanya.

**Jleb!**

"Ugh… itu… itu…"

'_Kena kau_.' Batin Yunho penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Di—diam!" wajah _namja_ cantik itu kembali memerah.

"Kenapa setiap kali bertemu kita selalu terlibat dalam pertengkaran konyol?" Tanya Yunho sambil memandang lurus kedepan jalan. Ya, sepertinya di kelaspun hubungan mereka tidak begitu bagus, walaupun banyak orang-orang yang mencoba menjodoh-jodohkan mereka. Mereke bilang dia dan Jaejoong adalah _couple_ yang serasi. Meskipun nyatanya Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak memiliki hubungan yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Sebenarnya tidak hanya dengan Jaejoong, kadang Yunho juga sering di _couple_-kan dengan Tiffany, Ahra, dan beberapa _yeoja_ lainnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan teman-teman yang selalu menjadikan kita sebagai objek yang sering di_-bully_."

"Kau tidak menyukaiku ya?"

"Bukannya begitu sih… aku tidak membencimu. Sebenarnya aku hanya kesal padamu."

_Namja_ tampan yang sekarang hanya memakai baju kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Hah? Memangnya aku ada salah apa padamu?"

"Iya, lebih banyak _yeoja_ yang menyukaimu daripada menyukaiku. Kau tampan, tinggi, pintar, _manly_, dan… eh, kenapa aku memujimu?" sontak wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"I—itu sebenar kesal, iri atau cemburu Jaejoong-_ah_?" Tanya Yunho dengan semburat merah diwajahnya, meskipun hal itu tidak terlihat oleh Jaejoong.

"…lupakan…" Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Bukan salahku kalau aku tampan dan kau cantik, bukankah tampan dan cantik adalah pasangan yang cukup serasi?"

**[Long Way]**

"Haaaah… ini benar-benar hari minggu yang indah dan menyenangkan, benarkan Suie?" Yoochun merentangkan tangannya seraya menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, menghirup udara yang belum tercemar polusi itu. Berniat merangkul bahu Junsu.

"Kau benar, Chunnie, karena itulah aku suka melakukan _jogging_ tiap pagi hari, terutama dihari minggu." Junsu mengiringi langkah _namja_ _cassanova_ itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, setelah tadi Yoochun mencari-cari Jaejoong di taman dan tidak menemukannya. Dia berpikir Jaejoong sudah pulang. _'Biarlah, berarti aku bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Suie lebih lama,'_

"—nie! Chunnie? Kau melamun?" Tanya Junsu heran.

"Huh? Ah, _mian_. Aku sedang hanya berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku bisa berjalan bersama seseorang seimut dirimu dipagi yang indah hari ini, haha…" Yoochun mengerlingkan matanya.

Junsu terkekeh pelan membuat pipinya terlihat semakin _chubby_, "Kau bercanda."

"Kau benar-benar imut." Yoochun memposisikan jarinya dalam bentuk _swear_.

"Apa biasanya kau juga mengucapkan kata-kata seperti ini pada _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, Chunnie?"

"H—huh? Tidak juga, tapi aku selalu mengatakan sesuai kenyataan yang ada."

"Benarkah?" Junsu menyipitkan matanya. Oh, tentu Junsu tahu kalau Yoochun itu tipe _namja_ yang pandai memainkan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba mata Junsu mendapati sosok yang familiar baginya, "Oh, lihat! Bukankah itu Yunho-_hyung_? Dia sedang menggendong seseorang…"

"Mana?" Yoochun langsung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Matanya membulat lebar ketika menemukan obyek yang disebut Junsu, "Wuah, ini bahaya bagi Yunjae _couple_."

"Ayo kita ikuti, kita harus tahu siapa yang digendong oleh Yunho-_hyung_." Ajak Junsu. Dan merekapun akhirnya mengendap-endap pelan mengikuti Yunho dan orang yang berada di gendongan ala _piggy back_ _style_ itu.

"_Yeoja_ itu menutup kepalanya dengan _hoddie_, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya!" bisik Junsu dari samping Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun hanya diam memandang _namja_ imut disampingnya itu.

"Hei Chunnie, ayo kita bersembunyi disana!" seru Junsu sambil menarik lengan _namja cassanova_ itu dengan erat.

Wuah, ini benar-benar hari minggu yang menyenangkan. Bagi Yoochun.

**Srek… srekk…**

Terdengar bunyi semak-semak yang bergoyang. Jaejoong segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunho seraya berbisik, "Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita, Yun…"

"Aku tahu, yang mengikuti kita itu Yoochun dan Junsu." Sahut Yunho berbisik pelan.

"Aish! _Jinjja_? Ayo lari Yunho! Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau aku yang kau gendong! _Ppali_!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho.

"_Mwo_? _Wae_? Bukankah tadi kau ingin minta jemput Yoochun?"

"Aku tidak mau dia melihatku seperti ini, dia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan! Lalu dia sebarkan di kelas kalau kita berdua ada apa-apa, lalu para _fangirls_-mu akan mem-_bully_ diriku!"

"Wow!" Yunho malah berdecak kagum.

"_Yah_! Cepat lari! _Ppali_!" Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho.

"_Arraseo_!" _namja_ tampan itu mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya, walaupun sebenarnya kakinya sudah cukup penat karena berlari di kejar anjing ditambah menggendong Jaejoong dan sekarang _namja_ cantik itu malah menyuruhnya berlari.

"Kau tahu Jaejoong-_ah_, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai nantinya di-_bully_ oleh para _fangirls_-ku!" ucap Yunho seraya berlari.

.

"Aish, sepertinya mereka mengetahui kalau kita mengikuti mereka, Suie!"

"Ayo kita tangkap basah mereka, Chunnie!"

"Sebelum itu cepat ambil foto mereka!" seru Yoochun.

"A—ah! Kau benar!" Junsu segera meraih ponsel miliknya.

**Klik!**

Foto seorang Jung Yunho menggendong seseorang yang belum teridentifikasi.

.

"Haah… hah… maaf Jae… tapi aku tidak bisa berlari lagi. Kita sembunyi saja…" ujar Yunho dengan napas tersengal dari berlari kearah sebuah pohon besar. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian menurunkan Jaejoong disamping pohon itu. Namja itu kemudian berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

**Tap! Tap!**

"Mereka kesini," bisik Yunho segera merapatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong dibalik pohon itu. Bersembunyi dalam posisi romantis. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang terengah-engah, berusaha meraih oksigen sebanyak mungkin, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya menatap _namja_ itu dengan terkesima. Tersadar karena gerak dari _namja_ tampan itu, Jaejoong refleks menyandarkan wajahnya tepat di dada Yunho secara tidak sengaja.

"Bukankah tadi Yunho berlari kearah sini?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aish, aku benar-benar penasaran siapa _yeoja_ yang digendong oleh Yunho-_hyung_!" ucap Junsu gemas.

"_Mwo_? _Yeoj_—"

Yunho segera membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan tangannya. "Sssst!" dia merapatkan dirinya di pohon itu, membuat Jaejoong terjepit antara batang pohon dan dirinya.

Dia merasa kalau langkah kedua _namja_ yang tadi mengejar mereka semakin mendekat. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mencengkram ujung baju kaos Yunho. Oh, apakah mereka akan ketahuan? Bagaimana ini? Dia harus berkata apa? Mereka akan salah paham!

"Apa kau mendengar suara sesuatu, Chunnie?"

"Huh? Suara apa? Aku hanya mendengar suara merdumu."

Junsu hanya melirikkan matanya sekilas pada Yoochun yang memasang senyum lebar kepadanya.

"Kita cari kesana saja," ujar Yoochun kemudian sambil menarik tangan Junsu menjauh dari tempat itu.

Syukurlah, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan dua orang yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Segera saja Yunho dan Jaejoong mengeluarkan napas lega.

Jaejoong mendongak, mendapati wajah _namja_ tampan yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter darinya itu. Dan entah kenapa terlihat berkilau, membuat mata bulatnya tidak berkedip menatapnya.

'_Inilah wajah namja yang membuat para yeoja dan uke berteriak tidak jelas ketika Yunho melewati mereka.' _

**Glek!**

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menelan salivanya, membiarkannya masuk dengan lancar melewati tenggorokannya. _Well_, Yunho memang memiliki _good looking_, apalagi saat kau melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku pikir mereka akan menemukan kita…" pandangan Yunho tiba-tiba mengarah tepat pada mata _doe_ yang sedang menatapnya intens. _De javu_.

Oh tidak! Mata bulat hitam yang tampak polos ini lagi.

Kenapa bisa ada mata seindah ini?

Matanya kemudian mengarah pada bibir cherry yang merekah itu.

"Kalau kau terus menatapku seperti ini, aku tidak menahan diriku lebih lama lagi Jaejoong-_ah_…" lirih Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya mengarah tepat berada di samping kepala Jaejoong. Suara _namja_ tampan itu jelas menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu refleks menutup mata _doe_-nya, dapat ia rasakan deru napas itu terasa begitu dekat mengenai wajahnya hingga sebuah jarak yang tadinya ada diantara mereka menghilang.

Begitu hangat dan lembut, hingga debaran-debaran itu membuat tubuh menghangat. Yunho sempat berpikir kalau namja cantik itu tadinya akan menendangnya atau menamparnya seandainya dia melakukan hal ini, tetapi ketika tidak menerima penolakan, _namja_ tampan itu mulai berani memagut bibir cherry yang terasa manis saat dikecapnya itu dengan perlahan. Dapat dia rasakan cengkraman tangan Jaejoong pada kaosnya mulai berpindah kearah bahunya, membuatnya semakin menekan bibir merah itu, terasa begitu pas pada bibir hatinya.

Ya, mereka berdua menikmatinya.

**[Long Way]**

Yunho mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruang tamu dirumah Jaejoong itu, sangat rapi dan bersih. Entah bagaimana mereka berhasil sampai pulang ke rumuh dengan tenang setelah melewati keheningan sepanjang jalan tadi.

"A—aku akan mengambilkan air minum untukmu," ujar Jaejoong grogi sambil menunjuk kearah dapur. Dikepalanya masih terpikir tentang bayangan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Astaga… bagaimana bisa mereka berdua berciuman seperti itu disana? Bahkan dia membalasnya. Dia pasti sudah gila.

**Grep!**

"Aku ikut ke dapur."

"Uwaah…"

Yunho menggendong ala _bridal_ Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu tersentak kaget dan refleks mencari pegangan pada leher Yunho. "Sekalian kita membersihkan lukamu saja." ucap Yunho tenang. "Kakimu masih sakit bukan?"

"K—kau tidak perlu memperlakukanku seperti ini, Yunho-_yah_."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula…" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain, "Aku menikmatinya."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _eoh_?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa berani menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Tanya Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan polos sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam kau beruang _pervert_!"

"_Mwo_? Beruang _pervert_? Bahkan aku tidak mengatakan apapun, kenapa kau mengatai aku _pervert_ _eoh_?"

"Terlihat jelas diwajahmu, kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak baik."

"Huh? Aku tidak berpikiran begitu. Mungkin kau yang berpikiran seperti itu, Jaejoong-_ah_…" ucap _namja_ itu sambil mendudukkan _namja_ cantik itu di atas meja.

"A—aku tidak…"

"Mungkin sebenarnya kau lebih _pervert_ dariku, Jaejoong-_ah_. Bahkan kau yang lebih dulu memainkan lidahmu dengan sangat semangat tadi…"

"_Yah_! _Yah_! C—cepat ambilkan P3K di lemari paling atas!" seru Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan tangannya kearah lemari dengan wajah memerah total.

"Ini," Yunho menyerahkan kotak itu, membiarkan _namja_ bermata _doe_ itu mengobati lukanya sendiri dengan pelan, sebenarnya dia ingin membantu, tapi Jaejoong sudah memberikan _deathglare_ lucu padanya.

Yunho membuka lemari es yang berada tidak jauh dari meja makan, tangannya mengambil sebotol minuman rasa jeruk dan meminumnya. Haah… segarnya, terasa hidup lagi. Itu ekspresi yang terbaca dari raut wajah tampan itu ketika Jaejoong mencuri-curi pandang kearah Yunho. Seperti _scene_ pada iklan minuman isotonik yang biasa dia lihat di televisi.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya melirik kearah sebuah pintu yang bertempel gambar gajah pink dan bertuliskan Jaejoong's room. Membuat namja itu terkekeh pelan. Teman sekelasnya ini feminim sekali.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho menunjukkan tangannya kearah sebuah pintu, "Itu kamarmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "_Nde_, _waeyo_?"

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja…"

**Ting! Tong!**

"Jaejoong-_hyung_…! Ini Changmin! Bukain pintunya!" terdengar suara dari luar.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berpandangan.

"Jaejoong-_hyung_!"

"Kenapa adikku kerumahmu, Jae?"

"Dia sering kesini, dia suka mencoba kue buatanku."

"Oh… Ku—kue apa? Kau membuat kue?"

"Jae—oh, Yoochun-_hyung_ dan Junsu-_hyung_, _annyeong_!" kembali terdengar suara dari luar.

"_Mwo_? Yoochun?! Aish!" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya. "Cepat sembunyi! Eh, cepat pulang, Yun! _Ppali_!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong-dorong Yunho. "Jangan sampai Yoochun dan Junsu melihat kita!"

"_Mwo_, pintunya kan disana!" tunjuk Yunho menunjuk pintu belakang.

"Tidak bisa, nanti terlihat!" panik Jaejoong. "Lewat jendela kamarku saja."

'_Wow, aku merasa seperti seorang laki-laki yang menyelinap kerumah seorang yeoja saat orangtuanya tidak ada lalu tiba-tiba orangtuanya pulang,'_ pikir Yunho.

"Oh, Changmin, kau ingin numpang makan lagi?" tebak Yoochun sambil membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Bukan, aku ini kan _tester_ makanan buatan Jaejoong-_hyung_."

"Apa itu namanya _tester_ kalau semua yang kau coba kau habiskan?" Yoochun mengacak rambut _namja_ berumur 10 tahun itu.

"Cepat lompat!" titah Jaejoong.

"Aish, _arraseo_!" sahut Yunho tidak rela, namun sebelum keluar dari jendela itu, _namja_ bermata itu mengecup dahi Jaejoong, "Kuharap kau tidak melupakan yang terjadi hari ini!" _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum sambil memasang tangan dengan posisi _salute_.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Sudah jelas bukan kenapa aku santai saja menanggapi semuanya dari awal? Itu karena aku menyukaimu."

"_M—mwo_?" Jaejoong kaget. Jadi selama ini Yunho menyukainya?!

Belum sempat dia berkata, namja tampan itu sudah jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaejoong-_hyung_? Apa kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara Yoochun dari ruang tamu.

Jaejoong segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaki terpincang-pincang. "Aish, aku lupa mengembalikan jaket Yunho!" rutuknya sambil melempar jaket itu kebawah kasurnya.

Jaejoong bergegas menuju dapur lalu berniat meletakkan kotak P3K itu itu ke dalam lemari.

'_Haaah… senang ini sudah berakhir…'_

"O—oh… hai, kalian…" Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenapa pulang tidak bilang-bilang, _hyung_, aku tadi mencarimu." Keluh Yoochun.

"Ah, _mian_, kau tadi terlalu lama, jadi aku pulang duluan," Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari Yoochun kearah meja.

"Wah, kebetulan ada minuman dingin, aku sangat haus." Ujar Junsu berniat mengambil botol minuman yang ada di meja itu, Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"_Andwae_!" seru Jaejoong segera mengambil minuman dimeja itu sebelum Junsu, sehingga membuatnya mendapat tatapan bingung dari tiga orang yang ada disana.

"Huh? Kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ah itu, anu… ini kan minumanku dan sudah tidak begitu dingin lagi, kau ambil saja yang masih dingin didalam kulkas." Ucap Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia tidak rela Junsu meminum jus dari botol itu? Apa karena dia tidak ingin Junsu _indirect kiss_ dengan Yunho? Apa?! Benarkah begitu?

"Oh, baiklah." Junsu segera bergegas berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Kalau kue? Apa kau ada membuat yang baru?" Tanya Changmin penuh harap.

"Oh, ya. Aku membuatnya," Jaejoong segera mengambilkan setoples kue buatannya yang segera diterima dengan suka cita oleh _namja_ imut itu.

"_Hyung_ aku baru menyadarinya, kenapa kau terlihat pincang?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ini… aku tadi terpeleset di kamar mandi, iya begitu, hahaha…"

"Oh… begitu…" Yoochun mengangguk-angguk sambil meminum jus jeruknya tadi yang berada di meja.

Jaejoong melongo menatap botol minuman yang diminum Yoochun.

Junsu menutup kulkas itu. "Apa kau tahu _hyung_, tadi kami melihat _couple hyung_ menggendong seseorang." Lapor Junsu.

'_Bo—botol itu kan milik Yunho…'_ Namja bermata doe itu tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya sambil menatap botol minuman yang masih berada digenggaman Yoochun, belum menyadari kalau Junsu berbicara kepadanya.

"_Hyung_?"

"_N—ne_?" ujarnya bingung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada _namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

"Coba lihat foto ini, _hyung_." Ucap Junsu sambil menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang foto itu dengan mulut ternganga dan mata _doe_-nya yang membulat lebar. "I—ini…"

"Iya, itu Yunho-_hyung_ dengan seseorang. Tadi kami berhasil mengambil fotonya sebelum mereka menghilang! Hebatkan!" ujar Junsu berbangga diri.

Baru saja Jaejoong berniat untuk mencari kata _delete_ untuk menghapus foto itu, Junsu keburu berkata, "Aku sudah mengupload fotonya di twit. Besok pasti heboh di sekolah!" ucapnya.

"_M—mwo_?_ Jinjja_?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap tidak ada yang mengenali orang di foto itu adalah dirinya!

"Kau tenang saja _hyung_, Yunho-_hyung_ pasti akan menjelaskan siapa _yeoja_ itu padamu nanti di sekolah," hibur Yoochun.

"A—apa maksudmu? Aku tidak ada hubungan yang seperti itu dengannya." Bantah Jaejoong.

Setelah semua yang terjadi tadi, dia masih bisa berkata seperti itu? _Namja_ bermata _doe_ itu benar-benar keras kepala, benarkan?

Entah bagaimana dia menghadapi hari esok. Oh ya, dan bagaimana nantinya dia mengembalikan jaket hoddie Yunho yang ada dibawah kasurnya tadi?

'_Aku harus minta Yunho untuk merahasiakan semuanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang foto itu!'_

"Aku pulang dulu ya, _hyung_. _Gomawo_ atas kuenya ini." Ucap Changmin senang.

"A—ah, _ne_… _changkaman_ Min," Jaejoong menahan Changmin yang sudah melangkah menuju ruang tamu, meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang masih mengobrol di dapur.

"_Nde_? _Waeyo hyung_?" Changmin mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Bisakah aku meminta nomor _handphone_ Yunho? kau hapal nomornya kan?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, aku kan jenius!"

Jaejoong segera menghapalkan nomor telepon yang disebutkan Changmin.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, kalau kau bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik, nanti akan _hyung_ buatkan kue yang lebih enak dan banyak."

"_Jinjja_?! Tentu saja _hyung_!" sahut Changmin bersemangat seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Malam harinya…

"Kenapa nomornya tidak aktif sama sekali? Apa Changmin membohongiku?" keluh Jaejoong sambil kembali mencoba mendial nomor yang tadi dia dapatkan. Dia duduk di kasurnya sambil melihat luka lecetnya. "Aish, ini masih sakit." Kakinya kemudian dia julurkan ke lantai dan terasa menginjak sesuatu. Dia melongok kebawah. Ah, benar… jaket milik Yunho tadi. Perlahan dia meraihnya dan mendapati ada sebuah ponsel didalam saku jaket itu. Jaejoong _sweatdrop_, pantas saja tidak bisa ditelepon, dia baru ingat kalau ponsel milik Yunho mati dan ponsel itu diletakkan Yunho disaku jaketnya.

Merasa sedikit penasaran, Jaejoong mencharge ponsel milik Yunho dan menghidupkannya.

Sayangnya ponsel itu memakai _password_, tapi cukup mengagetkan _wallpaper_ di ponsel itu adalah gambar dirinya yang sedang bersender di gerbang sekolah dengan pose imut (mempoutkan bibirnya). Ah, dia ingat, ini adalah foto dia saat sedang kesal-kesalnya menunggu Yoochun menjemputnya sepulang dari latihan klub. Aigoo… kenapa bisa fotonya yang seperti ini ada pada Yunho? Kenapa beruang itu tidak meminta foto bersama saja? Jaejoong kan bisa memberikan pose yang lebih cut—keren. Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya. Uhm… tadi dia berpikir apa? Kembali ketopik awal…

Khh… ini masalah besar, kalau begini Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungi Yunho, mau bagaimana lagi, ponselnya ada padanya ditambah jaket hoddie itu. Bagaimana cara mengembalikan semua barang ini?

"Ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan…" ringis Jaejoong pelan.

Ah, siapa tahu besok lebih menyebalkan. Atau mungkin saja lebih baik. Yang jelas besok akan jadi hari yang panjang, sepanjang perjuangan dan perjalanan hari ini. Long way.

**END**

**A/N: **Mood: Depresi

Ini sebenarnya belum tamat, tapi biarlah tamat begini saja, #plak

Mungkin nanti bisa dilanjut, entahlah tidak tahu.

PS: met Hari raya Qurban bagi yang merayakan nanti.

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 10/13/2013

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
